Entities with substantial printing demands typically implement a high-speed production printer for volume printing (e.g., one hundred pages per minute or more). Production printers may include continuous-forms printers that print on a web of print media stored on a large roll. A production printer typically includes a localized print controller that controls the overall operation of the printing system, and a print engine that includes one or more printhead assemblies, where each assembly includes a printhead controller and a printhead (or array of printheads).
Recently, the establishment of infrastructures called cloud services in which services are provided by a server system connected to the Internet, has been in progress. Print services for printing over the Internet have also been provided. The services offer functions of generating and distributing print data with a server on the Internet at the request of a print device. Now, systems that provide such print services by using the aforementioned Cloud are being developed. Such systems generally use formats widely in use for digital documents to be printed. Among others, data in PDF (Portable Document Format) of Adobe® Systems Incorporated is often used.
However, it is often difficult for cloud print services to uniformly process PDF Files since there is no standard method to generate such files. Specifically, there are so many different types of PDF creation tools and devices that PDF files are rarely consistently created. PDFs files are often received from an old database after a business acquisition or from different vendors. In many cases it is difficult to print such PDF files in both the PDF-to-PostScript printing model as well as direct PDF since the PDF had not been generated properly. Currently, this problem is resolved by opening the PDF file via a software program and saving in an acceptable format. However, such a resolution is impractical since it is not capable of being automated on a server platform.
Accordingly, a mechanism to efficiently process PDF files at a cloud print services environment is desired.